


January Light Will Consume

by presentpathos



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands and fingers, lips and teeth, Spencer intended to put them all to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January Light Will Consume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



Spencer appeared at her sister Melissa's door halfway through the night, bright eyed and frantic. "Why'd you kiss me like that?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure," Melissa said. "I didn't really think about it. I just--Spence, I'm sorry. For all the bullshit."

"Okay." Spencer pulled back from this once, she doesn't want to make the same mistake again. There's so much bullshit she's had to deal with, Ian, A, Wren, she doesn't want to do it anymore. She just wants...She just wants Melissa.

This time Spencer initiated the kiss. Gentle at first, exploring to see how they fit and moved together. She deepened it when Melissa moaned into her mouth. Melissa shifted her weight forward and lifted one leg, wrapping it around Spencer's waist. Spencer reached down and clasped Melissa's ass, allowing her to lift her other leg. Melissa's breath trembled as a shiver moved swiftly throughout her body to end in the juncture of her legs, where her silk underwear and sleep shorts began to feel wet and clammy under Spencer's touch.

Spencer maneuvered them the short distance to the couch and eased them both down on it. They continued to just kiss, tasting each other. Spencer noticed that Melissa liked to nip at her bottom lip, and when Spencer responded in kind, Melissa moaned into her mouth. They kept kissing, lips sliding over lips, as they tugged at each other's clothes.

Spencer picked up Melissa's hands and pulled them beneath her skirt. As she pressed Melissa's palms to her thighs, she pushed hard against Melissa's hands. Melissa took it as the hint that it was, letting her fingers explore the smooth, muscled skin there until Spencer impatiently pushed Melissa's hands farther up until they had nowhere left to go but flush against her panties. Melissa wrapped her fingers around the waistband of Spencer's underwear, rolling them slowly down her legs, tracing their path with her lips.

They both moaned when Melissa finally touched her, her fingers sinking into the shallow groove between Spencer's lips. Spencer was wet already, and when Melissa ran her fingers up and down she grew wetter still.

Spencer pushed herself away from Melissa's fingers and slid down until their thighs met, until they were sex to sex. She rolled against Melissa, mashing their clits together. Spencer's weight, combined with the rhythm of her movement, created a delicious friction that left Melissa shuddering, too. Then Spencer bent her head to capture Melissa's aching nipple in her mouth. Melissa moaned, tightening her grip in Spencer's hair, forcing her mouth harder against her breast.

Hands and fingers, lips and teeth, Spencer intended to put them all to good use. In one move she yanked Melissa's shorts and panties down her legs. She slid off Melissa and pressed her hands upwards, gently pushing Melissa's thighs apart even as they were rising to follow her. Her fingers spread Melissa wide and stroked along her cleft. Melissa was wetter than she had realized, and her sighs were making Spencer crazy with how good it felt to touch her, to stroke her, to work to make her come.

Spencer found the hard swell of Melissa's clit with ease, and she circled it with a teasingly light touch. Then she trailed her fingers lower to dip into the wet heat she'd created, coating her fingers with Melissa's moisture. She retraced her path then, making Melissa's clit a slick, hard surface beneath her fingertips.

"More..." Melissa moaned, hips jerking forward.

Spencer leaned down slowly to nip Melissa's lower lip, then she sucked it into her mouth to heal the tiny hurt with her tongue. She pulled away again.

"Tell me what you need," Spencer said.

"I need you to feel you--Spence, please," she whispered, eyes darkened with lust. "I need you inside me."

Spencer shifted her weight, pressing her hand between their bodies and groaning helplessly with desire. Her forehead pressed against Melissa's chest, and her fingers returned to Melissa's swollen core.

"Now," Melissa pleaded, "please."

Their eyes locked together as Spencer's fingers entered Melissa with agonizing slowness, and Melissa's back arched from the couch, body fired with pleasure. She could feel Melissa's stomach muscles tighten, her heart beating like a jackhammer, and Spencer felt a delicious tension coil in her own belly.

With every stroke and bite and kiss, Melissa's flesh blossomed beneath her, as she turned Melissa's moist ache to a throb.

"Spencer," she gasped.

Spencer smiled at her sister. "You want me to stop?"

"Promise me something," Melissa said, her dark eyes glittering.

"Anything." Spencer kissed her softly.

"Afterwards, later--always remember what happened like this. Don't let anyone make it ugly."  
Rather than answer, Spencer increased the speed of her thrusts and the pressure of her thumb, rocking Melissa with an irresistible rhythm until she cried out her release. Spencer avidly watched as pleasure crested through Melissa's body like a wave, leaving her spent and trembling in its wake.

Melissa then pushed them off the couch, and she lowered Spencer gently onto the floor.

"Baby, that was so good," she said. Spencer was smiling up at her, always so eager to please. Melissa kissed her hard on the mouth. "I'm gonna make you come so hard now," she promised. Melissa mouthed at Spencer's eyelids and nipped at her ears.

Melissa kissed her way down Spencer's neck, and dragged her tongue across her collarbone, leaving a sleek trail over her soft skin. She worked her way down Spencer's chest, sucking at her nipples, first one then the other, biting down just a little harder than was necessary. She smiled when Spencer squealed.

She ran her hands over Spencer's toned stomach, compared it with her own, still a little soft, and pressed her palms flat against it to follow its planes below her waist. Spencer's pubic hair was sparse, groomed to perfection, just like Spencer herself. Spencer's legs were already askew, but Melissa pushed against them, spread her legs wider, giving her access to Spencer's sleek lips. Spencer ground against Melissa's mouth as Melissa lost herself inside her, her tongue diving deep. Spencer's body began to shake, and the desire that had been running through her began to drive her further towards orgasm. Her groans became curses, which became breathless squeaks. Melissa looked up at her as Spencer came against her, shuddering and holding onto her head.

Spencer was utterly boneless with lust, contracting against Melissa's fingers in wave after wave of orgasm. Then she bucked against her, arched and howled her pleasure.

Soon she was pushing Melissa's fingers away from her oversensitive pussy and tugging on her shoulders, wordlessly demanding that Melissa come down to her level. They slumped down together, limp and sated.

"I should go," Spencer rolled away and started to get off the floor.

"I'd really rather you stayed," Melissa whispered.

Spencer stared at her, long and hard. "You really hurt me you know. All those times you chose them over me. All I wanted was for you to love me."

"I know. And I'm sorry." Melissa took a deep breath. "Things have been messed up with me for a long time. Spence, it's hard sometimes, being your sister." Spencer looked like she was dying to interrupt, but Melissa kept talking over her. "People like you more than they like me. You have friends--shit Spencer, your friends would die for you. I have mom and dad. And sometimes I've had boys, which was something you never got the hang of. But boys aren't the same, Spencer. They don't want to hear about my day, or gossip about celebrities, or go out and get manipedis.”

Melissa reached for Spencer's hand and took it before she kept talking.

So I was jealous. I had two things over you--I was smarter, and I dated boys. But you kept getting smarter and better with boys, and I hated you a little because soon you were going to be better at everything than I was. And then I would have nothing."

Spencer sat back down on the floor, and Melissa counted that as a win. "Melissa, that's ridiculous. Do you know how hard it is, following in your footsteps?"

Melissa smiled and brushed a stray hair out of Spencer's face. "I guess maybe we should have had this talk a while ago, huh?"

"You should have had this talk with me when I was a fetus. Saved us both the trouble."  
If she kissed Spencer right now, by morning Melissa knew she would remember forever the crease of Spencer's thigh alongside her hip, the muscles of her stomach against her own.

She did it anyway.

"I know."


End file.
